A Song For The Road
by KnightlyWordsmith
Summary: Driving along in Lance's Jeep, Kitty once again realizes just how much of a goof he can be.


**A/N-**

Just a quick, and cute Kitty/Lance one-shot. All songs and lyrics belong to their respective owners, and obviously the characters aren't mine.

* * *

><p>Kitty leaned her elbow against the door of the Jeep, smiling into the breeze flowing through the open window. Beside her in the driver's seat, Lance was reaching over to turn up the volume of the awful rock station playing on the radio.<p>

Lance flashed a grin at her, before returning his attention to the road ahead. "Now, you can't tell me you don't like this song," he said, knowing full well her dislike of his taste in music. He began bobbing his head exaggeratedly to the pace of the music.

Despite herself, Kitty giggled. He could be such a goof sometimes.

Sitting up, Kitty said. "Don't you have any _good_ music in this thing?" She opened up the glove box and rummaged around. She cried triumphantly when her hand fell on a case of CDs, so haphazardly filled that disks were poking out of it.

"Oh no you don't, " Lance made to grab for the case. He missed the case, but succeeded in jostling her hand so that she lost her grip on the case and all the CDs went spilling on the floor at her feet.

"Oopsies," Lance glanced down at the mess he'd created, before laying both his hands on the wheel once more.

"Nice going Lance," Kitty chided, but any sting in the words were lost as she giggled again. Her sometimes-sort-of-but-not-always boyfriend really was a goof.

Kitty started picking CDs up from around her feet and trying her best to fit them all back in the case. Her eyebrows rose when she caught sight of the name of one of the disks.

"Why don't we play this one?" Grinning, Kitty straightened up and reached out to put the disk into the player. "_Battle Pump Up Playlist_."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Lance cried, making a desperate grab for her hand and the CD. Kitty simply phased through his flailing arm, and popped the disk into the player, smiling triumphantly.

The disk started whirring in the player, but there was a click and it stopped, no music playing. Kitty looked across to Lance, who had his thumb on a set of buttons set into the steering wheel. Lance himself was looking wide-eyed between her and the road, a hint of red colouring his face.

"Come on, Lance," Kitty cocked her head at him, laying on hand on her hip. Lance made no response, so she pushed her lower lip into the slightest pout. "Please?"

When Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath she knew she had him. Not that she was surprised. The pout always worked. "Before I play this, there are two things I have to say," Lance said, his voice heavy with defeat.

"One," he raised his right hand up, one finger sticking up. "You are not to tell anyone that I played this for you. I mean no one. Not any of those X-Gee-"

At the irritated noise Kitty made in her throat, Lance coughed sheepishly. "X-Men," he corrected. "And not any of the Brotherhood either, though knowing Pietro he'd just want to know your opinion of it.

"Which brings me to number two," Lance lifted up a second finger, his voice firm. "This was all Pietro's idea. I had nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to do with it."

"Yes, yes, now hurry up and play it," Kitty said, suppressing an eye roll. In addition to being a goof, Lance also tended to the over dramatic side at times.

Lance's mouth was set in a firm line, but aside from that Kitty could read nothing from his expression. He pressed a button on the steering wheel, and the disk started spinning in the player once more.

Rhythmic stomping and clapping stared pumping out of the speakers. Kitty shot an amused glance Lance's way.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kitty's question was answered as the lyrics to _'_We Will Rock You' started playing. "Am I to assume that this was your 'Battle Pump Up Song'?" Kitty formed air quotes around the words.

"Pietro would say so," Lance replied, the thin line of his mouth curving up in a slight smile.

"Well, it goes right along with the awful rock puns you used whenever we fought," Kitty teased.

"Hey," Lance actually sounded slightly offended. "My puns are great."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Sure Lance, they were the best." Her sarcasm did nothing to sooth his bruised manly ego.

Lance made a 'Hrmphing' noise, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Women" and "No sense of humour". He pressed another button on the steering wheel, and the CD skipped ahead to the next song.

_"Bring on that pecan pie,_

_Pour some sugar_

_On it sugar_

_Don't be shy"_

Kitty raised an eyebrow at the song. "Hairspray?"

"Pietro happens to be a huge fan of Broadway musicals," Lance said as way of explanation.

_"Because I'm_

_Big, blonde, and beautiful"_

"Freddie?" Kitty asked, and Lance nodded in confirmation.

"Shall we continue?" Lance asked wryly. Kitty waved a hand at him to go on.

What met Kitty's ears next sounded a lot more like Lance's usual music than anything played so far. A loud beat started pouring out of the speakers, soon accompanied by harsh vocals.

"You don't recognize this one?" Lance asked, grinning her way. Kitty shook her head. "Really? I play it all the time. It's Iron Maiden's _Running Free_."

Drumming his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of the song, Lance continued. "It's one of my favorites, so of course Pietro picked it as _his _song."

"You sound bitter," Kitty elbowed him playfully.

"Watch it, I'm driving," Lance scolded, but Kitty knew they were in no danger. "And I'm not bitter," he added bitterly.

"If you say so," Kitty shrugged. "But can we, like, move on. This is awful."

"No taste at all," Lance shook his head, but did as she told and skipped forward to the next song.

A lot 'rings' and 'dings' sang in an annoyingly pitched voice started pouring out of the speakers. Kitty cringed, and looked at Lance. "Okay, now _what _is this?"

Lance met her cringe with another grin. "It's one of those Crazy Frog songs. You should see Toad when it starts playing. He gets all excited and starts jumping all over the place."

Resisting the temptation to plug her ears with her fingers, Kitty slouched against the door of the Jeep, supporting her chin with one hand. "I think I liked the stuff you were playing on the radio better," Kitty muttered into her hand.

"Hey, you were the one who asked for it," Lance replied. Then as the next round of 'rings' and 'dings' started in the song, he began singing along. Loudly, and if possible in a pitch more irritating than the actual song.

All Kitty could do was break into laughter. Lance really could be a complete goof.

I think I liked the stuff you were playing on the radio better.


End file.
